Goliath II
Goliath II is an animated short released on January 21, 1960. The narrator is Sterling Holloway, who later provided the voice of Kaa in The Jungle Book. Plot Edit Goliath II (Jason Drucker)is a miniature 8-year old indian elephant (about 3 to 4 in. tall, although the consistency of this is variable) who tries everything to impress his father (Peter Cullen), the biggest elephant of them all. Because of his size, his father doesn't care about him; only his mother does (Demi Lovato). A nasty tiger named Raja (Frank Welker) is curious of tasting an elephant or any animal he sees in his path and tries to attack Goliath, but Raja is stopped by his mother. Afterwards, Eloise (Estelle) (member of the herd) almost accidentally steps on Goliath II. Later, he's nearly eaten by a crocodile (Jimmy MacDonald) (which appears to be the same one from Peter Pan), but his mother saves him. One day, the elephants are marching through the jungle, Goliath follows two snails but gets lost and his mother panics, causing the other elephants to crash (similar to the elephant crash in The Jungle Book, which was released seven years later). Goliath II's Mother and the Tiger, Raja, search for Goliath and manage to find him in a snail hole. After a short tug of war between Goliath's Mother and Raja, Goliath is rescued. Shortly afterwards, Goliath is scolded for dishonoring his Mother's warnings on not wandering off and is put into a bird's nest as punishment. It is at this point that Goliath is now fed up with being treated like a baby and feels confident that he can take care of himself. That night, while the herd is sleeping, Goliath runs away and vows never to return. Afterwards he is startled by various jungle noises and is again attacked by Raja after mistakenly waking him up with a cattail, and he walked on and crying for his Mother. After his mother hears his cries she goes to his aid and finds that he is being taken away by Raja. After saving Goliath from Raja's grasp, she grabs the tiger by his tail and throws him straight into the crocodile's mouth; he escapes from its belly and runs away, scared out of his wits, and he was never seen again. Afterwards, Goliath gets a spanking from his mother for trying to desert the herd, because a deserter from the herd is branded a "scoundrel, a rogue elephant, a traitor to that high and imperial order of pompous pachyderms", and to make it worse, he has disgraced his father. The next day, while the elephants are marching through the jungle again, Goliath I screams because of a Mutant monster hunter Decepticons, stopping, and causing the elephants to crash again. The kraang aliens and decepticons chased away shot all the animals down, and panics the herd, which flee and jump into a river, a giant two headed megalodon execute herd elephant out of his wits with it's jaws to chew. While the decepticons drones spy on nemesis hysterically at the elephants' misfortune, he finds Goliath II, staring at him to flee as the Decpeticons hunter approaches after days of wandering, he eventually finds his way to an unnamed city in Paris5. Goliath II spends an eventful day exploring the city and engaging in human activities such as eating ice cream for the first time and attempting to order at a restaurant, all the while disturbing traffic and frightening the other citizens. Although Goliath II enjoys his new life, he occasionally thinks back to his childhood in the Great Forest, missing his elephant friends and his deceased father. At the Prehistoric time Ice Age still running by the hunter, but the rhinos are taking the adult prehistoric animals as slaves so that they can work on building a Retaxesville. They inform him that the King of the Elephants has died from accidentally eating poisonous mushrooms, leaving the elephants in disarray, and that the rhinoceroses have waged war against the elephants due to Arthur and the other younger elephants playing pranks on them. Category:Movie